Khrysalis
Khrysalis (krissa-liss) was the center of darkness in the Spiral galaxy and homeworld to thousands of obscure, bug-like species. Formerly, its surface was filled with lush, green plantlife that spanned miles. However, due to the Dark Side experiments there by the possessed Actias Nightorb, the planet was consumed by the Shadows and made a Nexus of Darkness and the Dark Side of the Force. Most life fled from the planet to nearby ones like Grizzleheim or Wintertusk, and staying there would be instant suicide, and the Darkness would corrupt you and turn your mind to its will. Now, if you were to look upon Khrysalis from a starship or telescope, it would appear like a desolate and vicious black hole that mysteriously never grew or moved. As such, it even pulled any nearby objects towards it in a tractor beam fashion, though in reality it was the infinite darkness being hosted there, dragging you towards its evil epicenter to feed off your mind and body. Some beings, strangely enough, were able to safely enter the planet's orbit and land on its surface. For those who do, however, they are under constant risk of violent thunderstorms that rained blood down on the surface and ravaged the land with sea green lightning. Points of Interest The Well of the Dark Side - an entrance to the core of the planet. Said to contain the heart of darkness, a small black hole where all that is dark in the galaxy is channeled. The Shadow Monastery - a large, damaged temple that housed the slumbering body of Sotmr Shadowsong. War Worm Mound - a massive pile of bodies and rock that is home to the War Worm species, giant centipede-like creatures that feed off the dark thoughts of all life in the universe. Also where any beings unfortunate enough to be stranded on the planet are brought and feasted upon. The Shadow Palace The Sanctuary - a small strip of land that represents what Khrysalis was before it was overrun by darkness. Tyrian Gorge - a vast series of mines that cut through the landscape of eastern Khrysalis. Said to be haunted by the spirits of the slaves who worked there under rule of Queen Morganthe. Bastion/Silent Market - The stronghold for the anti-Morganthe rebellion. Once a thriving hotspot for brilliant minds that worked for the greater good of insectoid kind, the small city is now silent and motionless after Morganthe was killed. Untold horros await any who brave its abandoned streets... Moros, the Tree of Death - A giant living tree that acts as a secondary Dark Side nexus for Khrysalis. Just outside the gates, Moros serves as one of the final guardians of the Shadow Palace. "I am bare, hateful Moros, the Doom Tree. I am the otherworldly force that drives you towards your ultimate fate. I cannot allow you to enter the Shadow Palace... defend yourself if you dare. My darkness will crush all that is light. When the Emperor's bid for power is complete, the shadow will overtake all the land, and I will act as the epicenter of his power, holding up his divine web of darkness." Category:Fictional Locations Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Planets